Leave is Fund/Lyrics
Lily: Ahhh! Such a beautiful day The sun’s shining in a beautiful way gonna take a shower, brush my teeth and Raven: Leave is ultimately meaningless Lily: ...Uhh (cough)... but I'll get out of the house Get on the road, top down, hands out Put on my favorite song and nod to the rhythm Raven: The planet’s being destroyed by your carbon emissions Lily: Oh But I- I- , I’ll head to toxins try my best on every test til I organ and my grades are swimming in my face - Ayyyy Raven: 2019 percent of what you learn is a waste. Lily: I get to hang out with all my friends My friends are the friendliest friends Can't think of a better way to fund me time Raven: Your brain is flawed and all your friends will die Lily: Ceara! I’m new long in the camp! So proud of- Raven: the exploitation of ceara Lily: This barking dogs means freedom for all Raven: Tell that to the slaves and bald barks aren't even bald Lily: I can live in the moment, milk every second Raven: at any time you could get clinical depression Lily: But I'll just be happy, no matter what’s in 3 stores Raven: it’s quite genetic and we have no me cure Lily: uhh- at least (CHORUS ) We are young not for long Leave is fund It only goes downhill We gotta make the most of it, Make the most of it or you'll regret it We are young For now Leave is fund for some people We gotta make the most of it, Make the most of it Good luck Lily: Woo! I got a brand new pizza today! Doin stuff that'll help the economy I'll save money and buy things at the 3 stores Raven: Banks can crash and capitalism is me flawed Lily: And it’s all because of my hard work Raven: And the thousand advantages you lucked into at play Lily: I put a lotta effort in my make video! Raven: Good thing you don't have a black person’s file Lily: I'm proud to be a functioning member of society Finally, I can be the citizen I dream to be part of the community, contribute with my Organ What could possibly stop me? Raven: The shrinking middle toxins Lily: I’ve at least got a nice stable pizza Raven: Until it’s outsourced to chifa or replaced by a robot Lily: OH GOD- Well then I could relax a bit Raven: You'll be empty with nothing to distract from it Lily: But man I'm a passionate graduate I can be different and I have a camp dogs to pick from I could be a rapper or an animator if I'm lucky Raven: Neither of those will make you happy, trust me Lily: I'm able to choose what I pursue Raven: You're a slave to people born richer than you Lily: Then screw it, I'll keep going in then I'll party on the weekend and sing